Emma's Future
by Supernerd17
Summary: When Gajeel and Levy finally were blessed with a child they couldn't be happier but what happens when their precious little girl is stolen.
1. The Dragon and Bookworms Daughter

"Hhhmmmm interesting very interesting." Levy said as she read her book.

At the moment levy was in her own personal library reading a book on the language of shockra and its grammatical subtext. She would usually be on a job but at the moment Levy was nine months pregnant. Gajeel had insisted that she stayed home after she reached four months though the entire four months he had been freaking out over everything. Whether it was the morning sickness, ultrasounds, what she ate, or just moving in general he was constantly in a panic.

"Ahhh what a good book now how about something a bit more on the fantasy side."

Levy got up back slightly hurting from her enormous belly. All her fantasy and adventure type books were on the top shelf which meant she would need to use the ladder. Luckily Gajeel wasn't back yet otherwise he would have a conniption from her doing this.

"Ooh I should read Lucy's novel I haven't read that in a while!"

Levy slide her ladder over to the section where the book was and started to climb. As she almost got to the top suddenly she felt the baby kick causing her to lean back a bit. That's when her ladder came off the shelf now making it so Levy was falling back.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaa!" Levy yelled.

Suddenly Levy felt herself falling into someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Gajeel's arms.

"Ooh Gajeel thank goodness you were there I felt the baby kick and then the ladder came off the shelf."

"What did we say about ladders you shouldn't be climbing stuff without me here."

"Gajeel I'm pregnant not a helpless child!" Levy told him irritated.

"So you are still carrying another life inside you which means you still need to be careful."

"Uuuugghh fine I'll be more- oooh!"

Levy clutched her stomach.

"Levy are you ok?"

Suddenly Gajeel felt water run down his arm.

"Gajeel my water just broke!"

Gajeel's face went absolutely pale.

A few hours later

They had been at the hospital within minutes, for Gajeel had ran the entire way with Levy in his arms. Once they got there Gajeel's protective instincts went into an all time high, he snarled at practically anyone who came within a foot of Levy resulting in many head blows from her annoyed at her husband's behavior.

At the moment Levy was in mid labor and absolutely paralyzed with pain.

"Alright Mrs. Redfox your doing great only a few more pushes."

"I don't know how much I've got left!"

"Is there nothing else you can do for her?" Gajeel asked angrily hating seeing Levy in so much pain.

"Unfortunately no you'll just have to endure the pain."

"Gajeel I can't do this anymore it's too much!"

"Babe you can do this just take my hand."

Gajeel made his hand iron and gave it to the pain ridden Levy.

With Gajeel's support Levy pushed and endured her seemingly never ending pain.

Even through his iron hand Gajeel could feel his wife's squeeze, swearing he could see her crack the metal. Levy eventually got to the last push exhausted but gave it her all making the final push.

Suddenly after after a very hard squeeze Gajeel felt his hand be released and the cries of a baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Redfox may I present to you your daughter."

Levy was then handed a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She couldn't believe her eyes she had Gajeel's wild black hair, her face, and her body type exactly like she remembered her. She hadn't felt this type of motherly love towards someone in three years and it was well worth the wait. She smiled at Gajeel beckoning him to come closer.

Gajeel came slowly over and when he finally reached his wife and daughter his heart melted. Before his eyes was the most beautiful woman and little girl he had ever seen, all his love he felt for his daughter when he saw her the very first time three years ago came rushing back.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember." Gajeel said as he kissed Levy.

"Now she's all ours and won't be going away this time, our little Emma."

It was then Emma started to cry.

"Shhh shhh it's ok sweetheart mommy's got you shhh shh."

Almost immediately Emma went back to sleep soothed by Levy's smooth voice.

Levy then yawed exhausted from all the energy she spent bringing her daughter into the world.

"Hey Lev how about you get some sleep I'll watch over Emma."

"Alright wake me up when she's hungry."

Levy then handed Emma over to Gajeel and went to sleep knowing no harm would ever come to her daughter as long as Gajeel had her.

As soon as Levy closed her eyes Gajeel just stared at his daughter amazed by her cuteness and determined to protect and keep her this time. When she came from the future last time and he hurt her and then she left them, Gajeel didn't show it but at the time his iron heart was shattered like a broken glass. He had never felt like such a failure in his life but now was his time to make it up to her he would be the best father ever.

Emma even though comfortable in her father's arms started to cry again as she started to become hungry.

"Not yet sweetheart mommy's exhausted we need to let her sleep a bit more."

Emma continued to cry making Gajeel stressed not knowing what to do, until an idea came to his head.

 _"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

 _And save these questions for another day_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_

 _Then you should always know_

 _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

 _I never will be far away"_

As Gajeel sang Emma fell asleep comforted by her father's song.

 _"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

 _And still so many things I want to say_

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_

 _I'm rocking you to sleep_

 _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

 _You'll always be a part of me"_

As Gajeel continued Levy started to wake up and saw singing Emma to sleep. Gajeel hadn't notice so it gave Levy a chance to see a new side of her husband. He was so tender, warm, soft, and gentle everything he didn't want anyone to see except for his daughter and Levy. After watching for a minute Levy fell back asleep happy she saw what she did.

 _"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_

 _Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

 _Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

 _Someday we'll all be gone_

 _But lullabies go on and on_

 _They never die_

 _That's how you and I will be"_

Once Gajeel finished he looked at his family happy at what he had found and was apart of.

 **The song is Billy Joel's Lullaby**


	2. Exceed Babysitting

Three months later

Three months had passed since Emma was born and much had happened Nashi was kidnaped as were the twins, this made Gajeel's protective instincts go off the charts. He rarely let Emma out of his sights or be alone with anyone who wasn't him, Levy, or someone from the guild. Levy tried to tell him he was overreacting but Gajeel would hear none of it.

However he was forced to give in when Levy said it was time for them to go out on a job. Gajeel kept trying to claim it was too soon and that Emma needed him, which was true but it was clear that he needed some time away from her.

They needed money so it was time for them to work and luckily there was one other thing that made Gajeel comfortable with leaving his daughter. They got Pantherlily to be their babysitter, he already lived with them and was excellent with Emma so it was a done deal.

It was the morning they were supposed to leave and Gajeel was enjoying his daughter for as long a he could. They had taken a job taking down a monster that was terrorizing a town worth 800,000 jewel and would be gone most of the day so Gajeel was worried as usual.

"Who's daddy's girl yeah who is it!" Gajeel asked in a silly voice as he held Emma.

Emma simply giggled and reached for her daddy loving all his affection. Gajeel continued to baby talk and be silly with his daughter until Levy came up behind him.

"Alright it's time to go, are you having fun with daddy sweetie?" Levy asked in a silly voice.

Emma giggled more all the while Gajeel pouting over having to leave. They both went to the door Gajeel clutching Emma not wanting to leave his little girl.

"Alright Lily I've left milk in the fridge and everything you'll need should be in her nursery do you have any questions?"

"No I'm sure I'll be more than capable to take care of her."

"Good, goodbye sweetheart mommy and daddy will be back be good for uncle Lily." Levy said as she placed a kiss on Emma's head.

Gajeel then looked at his daughter and kissed her head.

"Can you please promise me you'll be in your big form while you hold her?"

"Of course."

The currently flying exceed before them then changed to his very tall muscular form and held his arms out.

Gajeel reluctantly gave his daughter up to Lily and then put his arms down, now feeling very empty.

With that the couple turned around said goodbye one more time and left.

After a few seconds Emma began to realize her parents weren't coming back causing her to wail loudly. At first Pantherlily didn't quite know what to do nervous to be alone with Gajeel's daughter, knowing he would be destroyed if anything happened to his precious jewel.

Then he calmed down a bit and rocked her till she fell back asleep happy he got her to calm down. From there everything went quite smoothly you could pretty much say he was the perfect babysitter. He was attentive, playful, surprisingly nurturing, and overall very sweet with Emma, though a few times when he was in his small form she would pull at his tail.

Emma grew quite fond of her exceed sitter and even seemed to develop some of his habits such as nodded by in approval when she like something.

It soon started to get close to dinner and just before Lily was going to start giving Emma her six o'clock meal the door bursted open.

"Emma Daddy's home!" Gajeel yelled excitedly.

As soon as Emma heard her father's voice she giggled madly happy for her parents to be back. Not too shortly after she was in her father's strong and protective arms and quickly started to snuggle into him. Gajeel was absolutely thrilled he had his daughter back and safe, but then Levy came over and took her.

Though Gajeel was more than happy to have Levy take their daughter knowing she was very safe there to, not to mention she was also her mother.

"So Gajeel how did it go?"

"It went well we managed to not destroy to much so we kept all our reward money, how about you how did it go?"

"It went great I think she likes me, but she did pull on my tail a few times."

"Good, I just want to thank you Lily for doing this. You were the only one I felt comfortable leaving Emma with."

"It was a pleasure, just know I'm willing to do it anytime."

The rest of the evening went as usual Levy fed Emma and then her and Gajeel both put her to bed making sure she was nice and comfortable. Though that night after they closed the door Lily came in with his bed and slept next to her crib, feeling a now rather protective connection to the little girl not willing to let anyone harm her in any shape way or form.

You would think that this child would have nothing to worry her pretty little head about with a dragon for a father and a guard cat at her crib, but unfortunately that couldn't keep evil from coming out from the shadows.


	3. Stolen

A few hours went by and it was getting close to midnight as the baby girl slept peacefully. Then suddenly a purple glow came in front of the window giving off a rather sinister and evil aura. As it lingered there the window suddenly started to open allowing the light to slip in and then it was dark again.

It was then a tall and slender figure was towering over Emma's crib.

"My what a cute little girl Black Steel seems to have, think I'll take you for myself for I have many plans for you my dear."

As the mysterious figure reache in the crib he suddenly felt a sword on his throat.

"Who are you?" Pantherlily asked angrily currently in his big form.

"So your Gajeel's little pet I've heared much about you, Pantherlily isn't it?"

The man then straightened up no longer towering over Emma.

"What do you want with Emma and how do you know my name, answer me!"

The man could feel the blade come closer to his throat but yet he still had a wicked smile across his face.

"That I believe is my business and as you already know I'm not here for you!"

Suddenly the man's hand glowed purple and he punched Lily directly in the stomach. Almost immediately Lily was on the ground gasping for air, he couldn't believe the man had taken him down so easily even with magic. He watched in agony and with rage as the mysterious man lifted Emma out of her crib.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Pantherlily yelled still gasping for air.

"Oh I see you still have some fight in you, well let me snuff it out of you!"

Suddenly streams of evil laughing spectators wrapped around Pantherlily and started strangling him. Lily felt a mix of things sick, pain, darkness, and just pure evil enveloped and choke him.

As Lily continued to make cries of pain Emma woke up and saw her special friend being tortured. As if that didn't upset her enough she then saw she was in a rather unfamiliar, strange, and scary man's arms making her start to sob her poor little eyes out.

With each little cry Pantherlily felt his rage increase determined to make the man pay for making Emma cry.

"It's no use the more you struggle the more pain you'll be in!"

"Let go of my cat and my daughter!"

The man suddenly felt something sharp behind his back but still had his wicked smile on. The sharp object was none other than Gajeel's hand in the form of an iron lance. He was boiling mad outraged someone would attack his family.

The man though wickedly smiled as he released Lily, who returned to his small form, and turned towards Gajeel.

"Who are you!?" Levy asked loudly equally as angry as Gajeel.

"I'm surprised neither of you don't recognize me Black Steel especially with what we all went through."

The man held a glowing purple hand in front of his face and revealed he was none other than Jose Porla. Gajeel and Levy's faces immediately made expressions of shock.

"How are you-"

"How am I alive and able to use magic well my dear it has been ten years and I wasn't ever killed, incredibly weakened but never dead."

"I don't really care if you're dead or alive, you will let my daughter go!"

"My my Black Steel how testy we are, you could attack me but we wouldn't want to hurt this cute little girl would we."

With that Jose's hand glowed purple as he put it over the crying Emma.

"No please don't hurt her!" Levy cried out.

"Then lower your lance."

With that Gajeel reluctantly lowered her lance as it started to turn back into his arm.

"Now give her back."

"Oh I never said I would give her back. You see my boy I have plans for this child, none of which you need to know at this moment. Now it's time for us to be saying goodbye and don't worry I'll take care of your daughter."

As Jose turned to leave both Levy and Gajeel rushed at him yelling "No!"

But he quickly pinned them to the wall with his ghosts leaving them helpless to save their daughter. Jose then started to glow as he seem to fly out of the window taking with him the most precious treasure of the Redfox family.


	4. Plans

A few minutes passed and the ghosts holding back Gajeel and Levy dissipated making them fall to the ground.

As soon as they hit the ground though they were terrified for their daughter they saw Lily laying lifeless on the floor.

"Lily!" both yelled.

Gajeel and Levy ran to the collapsed exceed Levy taking his small body in her arms.

"Lily wake up please tell me your ok!" Levy asked frantically.

Pantherlily coughed as he finally recovered a little from Jose's spell.

"Lily you're ok thank goodness!"

Levy hugged the small exceed to her chest happy to know he was ok.

"I'm so sorry." Lily's rather tough voice said quite weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"I failed you both I let that man take Emma away. I let her down I was supposed to protect her."

"You tried your best Lily Jose is a very powerful wizard but we're going to get her back I promise."

"Then you better bring me to." Lily said painfully as he got out of Levy's arms and back onto his feet.

"Lily no, your to hurt me and Gajeel will take care of this."

"No way squirt!"

"What?!"

Gajeel then lifted Levy and threw her over his shoulder.

"There is no way you're putting yourself in danger over my problem. Jose was my master so he's wanting revenge on me so you stay here!"

"Gajeel you put me down this instant he took our daughter so we both need to get her back!" Levy yelled as she struggled to get out of Gajeel's iron grasp.

"I'm the man of this family so it's my job to protect you all. I failed to protect my daughter and I lost her I am not about to lose you!"

"Gajeel I swear, Solid Script Lightning!"

Suddenly Gajeel felt himself being shocked causing him to let go of Levy.

"What was that for squirt!"

"Gajeel I love but I can't believe you would try to leave me out of this."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gajeel we go on just as dangerous jobs."

"But this time it's different I have to redeem myself!"

"Redeem what Gajeel?"

"My failure as a father, my failure to protect my daughter from those that want to hurt her. I can't stand to fail you now."

Gajeel hung his head down ashamed of himself.

"Gajeel you could never fail me and you haven't failed Emma. You can only do so much yourself let me help you, I'm your partner in all things let me do the responsibilities of that."

Levy lifted Gajeel's head giving him kiss reassuring him she loved him.

"Alright then let's do this."

Gajeel took Levy's hand and started to walk out of their house. Pantherlily followed behind claiming he was just as involved and needed to give Jose what was coming to him.

Eventually Jose got to his destination the now new headquarters of Phantom Lord. It was an old abandoned castle on top of a mountain said to have belonged to a lord who was an expert in very dark magic.

"Well my dear welcome to your new home because my sweet will be staying here for quite some."

Emma only whined unable to cry anymore from missing her special friend, her home, her mommy, and her daddy.

But unfortunately for the poor little girl this was only the beginning of her troubles.

Jose then walked through the great doors of the castle walking down the dark and dank hallway that scared the little baby in his arms. Terrifying and stern portraits were on the wall many depictions of hell and demons rising from it. Then they came to a very large portrait at the end of the hall of a handsome young man with dark hair wearing fine black and red clothes as well as a very serious expression. In his arms he held a large black book decorated with red gems and depictions of dark magic symbols.

"This my dear girl was Aaron Von Cuxk a very famous dark wizard who based his spells and creations off of Zeref's works. He is the reason we are here you see the book he holds in his hands is the greatest book of dark magic there is the Hellric and I intend to teach you all that is in it so we may then take on members and from there become the greatest dark guild there has ever been doesn't that sound like fun?"

Emma only cried feeling this man was very evil and someone who would never love her.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it now come on we have work to do."

With that said Jose twisted a jewel on a decoration on the mini table under the portrait opening a secret door. Jose wickedly smiled and then went through making him one step closer to completing his revenge.


	5. Evil Released

The sun was rising and Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were already a quarter of the way to the new Phantom Lord headquarters. It was lucky for them that Gajeel was a dragon slayer, making it so he could follow Emma's scent.

The only hitch about that was it made him miss his daughter even more and was a constant reminder of what he viewed as one of his greatest failures. How he wished he could have Emma's scent close to him, hold her tiny chubby body, kiss her sweet little head, or even just hear her adorable baby laugh.

Levy wasn't any better her motherly instincts and worries were on absolute overdrive. She wanted to read to her little girl or tell her a story to make her happy when she was fussy. She wanted to know her baby was well cared for and loved, but most of all she wanted to hold her in her arms and never let her go.

Lily was also feeling similar feelings, his protective instincts for Emma being off the charts. He had know the baby girl since the day she was born but he truly found his care for her when he watched her making an almost instant connection. All he wanted was to be there for her, be her comforter, protect her from all the boys that ever came near her-. Oh gosh was he really already thinking those thoughts before she can even sit up on her own. How would she ever get married with him and Gajeel always protectively behind her back?

"Gajeel are we getting close?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"I'd say we're about a day and a half away so not really."

"What if I fly us there I'm sure we could be there faster?" Pantherlily asked hoping to get to Emma that day.

"No Lily, you're not strong enough yet."

Lily pouted feeling useless and unable wanting nothing more than to get the sweet little baby girl he'd grown attached to back.

"Gajeel why does Jose even want Emma?"

"I don't honestly know, my guess it would just be something as petty as getting back at me for joining Fairy Tail."

"I don't know from what I remembered from our guild war, Jose didn't do things unless something was for him like money or power. Thus the reason he stole Lucy to bleed the Heartfilla's dry, but why would he want Emma? She's just a sweet innocent little girl she's done nothing to deserve this!"

Levy was on the brink of tears, it was hard enough getting Emma in the first place it took three years for her to get pregnant she couldn't stand to lose her.

Suddenly Levy felt herself being hugged tightly and when she looked it was none other than Gajeel who had tears streaming down his face.

"I know that it's hard and that we are all confused why this happened, but it's not going towards matter because we are going to get her back before Jose can even lay a hand on her. Do you think you can hold on till then?"

Levy nodded and then hugged Gajeel needing her husband during this time. Gajeel felt the exact way knowing if he didn't have Levy with him he would be going on a downward spiral back to how he used to be.

After a few minutes the two separated and continued on their journey determined to get their precious little girl back.

Meanwhile Jose continued down into the lair of Aaron Von Cuxk almost in awe of what he saw. The room was dark and dank with only a few torches to light it up. Black stone floors and walls draped with a few scarlet tapestries depicting Zeref and his demonic deeds. There was a grand section of the room with tools and ingredients to make all manner of potions. A desk with an old feathered pen and covered in pages that were most likely starters for Von Cuxk's book, a rack full of many powerful and dark magical items, and then at the very end of the lair was the book of darkness itself the Hellric.

It sat in a great golden claw on a pedestal and it was all that it was ever depicted as. The Hellric was a large black leather book decorated with shining rubies and demonic symbols. It was sealed closed with a black leather strap and gold wax seal of Aaron Von Cuxk. Under the strap was a clearly old letter signed Von Cuxk.

Jose with one arm took out the letter and opened it.

 _May the one with a heart of darkness open this unholy book and release all the powers I have gathered. May you gain my power and spread the magic of high evil throughout this land. Open at your own risk._

 _-Aaron Von Cuxk_

Jose smiled wickedly as he set down the letter and went over to the book. He quickly but gently laid Emma down on one of the counters in the room then proceeded to go to the Hellric. He took a deep breath and then tore away the golden seal, almost immediately it started to emanate a purple glow from the sides of the book. Jose continued to smile as he undid the leather strap and opened the book.

All the sudden a great energy blast came from it as all the torches in the room went out the room now being semi lite up by the purple glow coming from the writing in the book.

Jose's eyes light up as his eyes took in the books writings, his head already being filled with information. His head soon started to hurt making him quickly slam the book closed. All the torches were suddenly lite again making the room much brighter. Jose panted as his head pounded, adjusting to the insane amount of knowledge it just gained.

As he rested he suddenly began to realize Emma was wailing, most likely terrified by the energy blast and feeling of pure evil coming from the books glow.

"Oh my did that scare you dearie? Well you better get used to it because you'll be seeing a lot of it!" Jose laughed as he went over and picked up the crying infant.

Emma continued to cry unable to calm down because neither her mommy or daddy were holding her. After a few minutes Jose was extremely irritated unable to take another moment of this brat.

As he continued to try suddenly an evil idea popped into his head.

"Hmm let's see if the book has anything to stop you from annoying me so much."

Jose went over to the book and suddenly started to hear whispering softly a strange language coming from the book that he oddly understood. It seem to tell him to simply ask the book for what he wanted.

"Show me a spell to make this child more useful to me?" He asked unsurely.

Suddenly the book flipped open though this time not glowing as brightly as it came to what Jose asked for. As he read it his eyes widened as well as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Well this wasn't quite what I thought I'd get and I hoped to do this more organically but I guess there's no time like the present. Prepare yourself my dear for your about to go through some major changes."

Jose lifted his free hand as it started to glow brighter, all the while muttering a strange spell. The room was then flooded with a violet light soon spreading throughout the whole castle displaying its power to anyone who was in sight.


	6. Dark Suprise

For two more days Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily continued on following Emma's scent every day getting harder to move on.

That night they made camp but barely any of them got sleep only able to think of how close they were getting. Throughout the night all of them had nightmares about Emma Gajeel dreamed he was in an iron cage he couldn't eat his way out of as Emma laid in front of him crying tears of fear as a monster came for her he would reach and reach but never could get to her, Levy dreamed that she was chained to a rock as she was blasted by purple magic blast all the while hearing Emma wailed for her, and Pantherlily kept dreaming of the night Jose took Emma reminding him of his great failure.

Needless to say the next morning was not so pleasant for everyone one. All through the breakfast they managed to make up no one was able to eat very much, Levy shaked from her nightmare, Gajeel silently cried, and Pantherlily was unable either of his friends ashamed of his failure.

Everyone was so depressed and disappointed it was as if Emma was the glue that kept each of them together. This continued all morning until Gajeel eventually was sick of his attitude knowing it wouldn't fix his longing.

"Guys what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked sadly.

"I know we are all sad but this is not going to solve our problem or get Emma back it's time to toughen up as take back what's ours!"

"But Gajeel how just look at me I'm not exactly strong. How am I supposed to be helpful to you or fight for my daughter?"

Gajeel then squatted down and looked Levy in the eye.

"Levy you are helpful to me every day my world wouldn't be complete without you. You're the one who makes me happy, who cares about me, who keeps me in line, and you found the man inside the iron beast. But you need to stop doubting yourself you are one of the strongest women I know you just can't seem to see it."

"You really think that?"

Gajeel took Levy's hands.

"Without your strength or your love I would not be able to live on."

Levy then stood up and smiled.

"Then let's get our girl back!"

With new found confidence the three continued on faster than before until they came to source of Emma's scent. It was a large, dark, and old castle that seemed to emanate evil getting stronger the closer you got to it. They all hid behind a very large rock so they weren't seem and so they could come up with a plan.

"What is this place?" Gajeel asked nervous as to where Jose had taken his daughter.

As Levy looked at the dark castle a light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"Wait a minute I've read about this place!"

Levy dug through her bag until she pulled out a red book called The History of Dark Guilds and Magic. She had it when the guild was hunting down the Spirigan 12 as a way to get into their heads.

She turned to it until she got to a picture of the castle before them and a passage about it.

"One of the biggest figures in dark magic history was Aaron Von Cuxk a very wealthy baron of the year X525. The creator of many dark spells and a devout worshipper of the black wizard Zeref he was considered to be one of the greatest dark wizards of his time. With his deep knowledge of dark magic he created what is considered the greatest compilation of dark spells, the Hellric. Within its pages it believed that when Von Cuxk died that his soul was put into the Hellric seeking for a vessel to possess."

There was more on him but the three couldn't stand to read past that sentence as their senses of fear were at an all time high.

Almost immediately they ran into the castle desperate to find Emma now. They searched every room hearts breaking when they didn't find her.

"Emma!" Lily called out hoping to get a response.

"Emma sweetheart Mommy's here!" Levy cried out desperately.

"Emma Munchkin it's daddy!"

They all called hoping to hear her babble, whine, cry, anything to know where she was. They continued for almost an hour when Levy came up to a large portrait of man she guessed to be Aaron Von Cuxk. As she looked at it she saw a little stand covered with objects. As she looked it over she saw large jewel that looked loose almost. She grabbed and started to twist it causing the portrait in front of to rise and reveal a doorway.

"Gajeel I found another room!"

Almost immediately Gajeel came running with Lily in his large firm flying behind him. They all then went through the doorway and ran down the staircase that it lead to. They then came to a door that had purple light shining through the cracks. Very impatient Gajeel made his arm into an iron club and destroyed the door before him.

"Alright Jose give me my daughter back you unbelievably bastard!"

Jose then turned around with his usual wicked smile on his face as he walked towards him.

"Well well well you actually found me I knew shouldn't have underestimated you sense of smell."

"Where are you keeping my child!" Levy yelled with absolute motherly fury.

"I'm not keeping her anywhere in fact-"

"Stop stalling and tell us where Emma is!" Lily yelled as he made his sword giant ready to slice up Jose.

"If you could please let me finish you rude little feline you'd know she's right her. Emma if you could please come over."

All of them looked at Jose rather oddly until they heard footsteps.

"Now Jose you know I don't go by that name I'd prefer it you called me Aaron or Baron Cuxk or should I say now Baroness Cuxk." Said a rather womanly voice.

All three of the Fairy Tail's members faces were ran over with shock at the sight they saw. For before them stood Emma but now as a young woman.


	7. Reason to Battle

Emma looked exactly like she did when she was brought from the future three years ago. But this time her wild hair was braided tight with black and red feathers weaved through it and a small bump on top, her eyes were as if her irises were lite with purple fire, and she wore a sleek black dress that was highly ornate with black pearls and other intricate designs made with black beads and obsidian as well as a high raven feather cowl and red and black feather cape.

"What have you done to our daughter!" Gajeel growled angrily.

"Well you see I have simply taken the liberty of your daughter's very weak mind and body so I can live once again. For over 500 years I waited in that book, waited for someone who was evil enough to seek me and free me from my paper prison. That opportunity showed itself when Jose entered my lair. You see from the moment he touched my book I knew he was just the one to take on my legacy of evil."

"Then why are you in her body!" Levy then yelled furiously.

"Well you see my dear my body was far too old for it to be useful to him not to mention he would have to fight for control with my mind as much as I would like to think I would simply give in to Baron Von Cuxk. He needed something more submissive someone who wouldn't fight for control of the body or mind and of course someone of a much younger caliber. So when I was trying to find a spell to silence your brat daughter he gave me a possession spell in exchange for a complete knowledge of his book. I'm now more powerful than ever before."

"You sacrificed the life of an innocent child so you could gain more power! You get out of my daughter's body you dust covered ghost!" Levy continued motherly fury positively boiling.

"Ooh feisty aren't we but I'm afraid you can't heave her back not unless you kill me." Aaron laughed evilly.

"Solid Script Sword!"

Levy went into full on mama bear mode determined not to let anyone hurt her baby girl. Almost immediately with a totally straight face Aaron held out her hand and stopped the charging words with a purple energy shield.

Levy was positively shocked no one should have been able to just stop that attack.

"So you choose to make the first swing so easily I'm rather surprised it came from a weakling like you. Though you should remember any blows you make to me are blows to your daughter. So I wouldn't make them so easily, Dark Core Blast!"

Suddenly an orb of dark flaming purple appeared in Aaron's hand and was blasted at Levy. She was hit square I her chest sending her flying backwards but she was luckily caught by Gajeel. Though hurt Levy persevered refusing to give up for her daughter's sake.

"You sick old man you would hurt an innocent baby girl who would and could never hurt anyone!"

"Oh will you shut up already I get it I have your baby girl now if you want her come and get her. Here's a deal actually beat me and Emma goes free but if you don't I get to keep her body. Also you should know I can hear all your daughter's cries how she is simply calling out to you wanting nothing more than for you to hold her in your arms."

Gajeel had positively had it he would have no more of this tantalizing.

"Give her back to me!" Gajeel rushed at Aaron with his iron lance ready to kill.

Then just as Gajeel was ready to pierce through her suddenly a purple tentacle of energy wrapped around him and pulled him out of the way. He was then thrown to the ground finding himself in front of Jose.

"Your fight is with me Black Steel but believe me I'll give you just as much of a fight."

"Bring it on you old geezer you'll pay for what you did to my daughter!"

Gajeel once again charged with his lance ready at Jose only for him to be held back by his purple specters. As he pushed on Pantherlily enlarged his sword and went towards Jose.

"Gajeel I'm here to help!"

"No Lily, you need to help Levy I got this guy just help get that old pile of dust out of my daughter!" Gajeel yelled as he struggled to push his lance at Jose.

He then gave Pantherlily a node truly telling him he could handle this. Pantherlily nodded back and then ran to Levy's side preparing himself to face some seriously dark magic.

"So a book work and a pussy cat are what I'm left with how boring." Aaron sighed.

"Think I'll be boring do you? Well then let me give you a better taste of my power, Solid Script Lightning!"

Suddenly Aaron was shocked suprised by the pipesqueak's attack, although the body he was in was shorter than Levy.

"You would attack your own daughter to defeat me. My my my I didn't think you could be so cold."

"You think I like doing this? You think I like hurting my daughter even though it's you who is to blame? Well unfortunately this is the only way for me to save her, and though it may feel like I'm being stabbed with a thousand knives every time I strike you it has it has to be done!"

"Well then if your going to go all out on me then I shall do the same in return." Aaron laughed evilly.

Aaron then took of her feather cape and started to rise her body surrounded with purple flames as well as her eyes which looked upon Levy as if she were a bug to be squashed.


	8. Fighting Spirit

"How about we also make our fighting space a bit larger!" Aaron said as she continued to laugh evilly.

Her hands began to glow as she raised her hands and then she blasted a beam of purple energy through the roof. The hole went all the way to the top of castle making an entrance to the sky.

"Follow me if you can darling HAHAHAHA!"

Aaron then flew up through the hole taunting Levy to follow her thinking it impossible for her to fly.

"Lily fly me up!"

"You got it!"

Lily then shifted to his small form and grabbed Levy's back lifting her into the air. She then found herself out of the dark castle facing Aaron in the air.

"So your little pussy cat over there can fly how nice but don't think you have some kind of advantage now you still are no match for my power!"

"We'll see!"

"Darkness Stream!"

A large beam of purple energy was then coming towards Levy who thanks to Pantherlily managed to dodge it.

"Solid Script Fire!"

A large word made of fire then came at Aaron who barely managed to dodge it getting the bottoms of her dress burnt by the flames.

"Oh this was a family heirloom! Dark Fog!"

A large dark cloud then surrounded Levy and Lily making it seem like night to their eyes.

"Sword of Night!"

It was then a shimmering sword that looked like it was made of the night sky appeared in Aaron's hand. She then rushed into the darkness able to clearly see where Levy and Lily were.

As the floated around they suddenly began to feel themselves being stuck everywhere and the pain of a thousand knives going through their bodies.

"Lily hold on!"

"I'm trying!"

For what seem to them like hours the two were relentlessly attacked only able to block every few swings. Eventually it stopped, all the fighters being so out of breath they could barely keep in the air.

"Hahaha so you thought you could beat me did you, thought you could save your daughter. We're not even a few minutes into this fight and you're barely able to keep in the air." Aaron said breathily.

"You're not in any better shape and I wouldn't count me out quite yet I've still got fight left in me! How about you Lily you think you can still go on?"

"Absolutely if I couldn't then I would never hear the end of this from Gajeel. Let's take this antique spirit down!"

"Alright then, Solid Script Storm!"

Suddenly a storm engulfed Aaron paralyzing her as the bitter cold rain and lightning attacked her. As she was attacked she began to realize this fight wasn't going to be so easy.

Meanwhile Gajeel and Jose were battling one another back in the lair.

"Iron Dragon's Kunai!"

Jose was then bombarded with shards of iron, though able to deflect most of them, was still quite hurt.

"My my my Gajeel you have gotten quite strong but I'm afraid so have I!"

Jose's hand then glowed purple as he made an arch in the air. Suddenly a great explosion consumed Gajeel sending him flying and destroying most of the back half of the lair.

"Why are you doing this Jose? Why are you taking your anger out on a little baby girl?"

"Because you humiliated me, you and those wretched fairies embarrassed me beyond all reason. First you and my element four lose to Fairy Tail's strongest, then Phantom Lord was disbanded, and last of all I was basically stripped of my power leaving me weak and frail. Because of that what was basically my baby was taken away from me so I thought it was only fitting to take away you baby and twist it for my own use! Now I get the joy of watching you suffer, Dead Wave!"

A great blast of purple energy then came at Gajeel who was luck enough to be able to dodge it. But then further destroying the bottom part of the castle.

"So just to appease your petty revenge you take my daughter and let an evil spirit morph her into a monster! Oh if you thought you had reasons for revenge now I have even better ones, Iron Dragon Sword!"

Gajeel then also made his body covered in iron scales making him less prone to damage. He then swung and swung at Jose nicking him several times and destroying even more of the castle.

They then began to move upstairs as Jose sent shade after shade at Gajeel who managed to easily slice them up.

Eventually they made it to the great hall where Jose tangled Gajeel up in his shade entanglement. He continued to torture Gajeel causing him to laugh evilly as Gajeel screamed in pain.

As the torture continued old memories suddenly started to come back him particularly one from a little over two months ago. They had just had Emma so they were still adjusting to having her. It may have been a rather hard time for him but it was also a wonderful time in his life.

It was a sunny afternoon and Gajeel was exhausted from the other night when Emma kept them up late. So after he fed her and put her down for a nap he collapsed in the rocking chair in Emma's nursery. About an hour had passed before he woke up to her crying but the problem was he didn't see her. He frantically looked everywhere but no Emma to be found. He was so sleep deprived that his brain immediately thought to the worst scenario. He could still hear her crying but he couldn't find her as he looked through every room in their home.

After what felt like to him hours but was only a few minutes he found Levy trying to calm down Emma.

"Sweetheart ssshhh it's ok it's ok shhhh."

Emma eventually calmed down cuddling into her mother to then fall back asleep. Gajeel's heart then slowed down relieved he found his daughter.

"Oh Gajeel would you mind taking her for a bit I have to go out and get a few things."

"No not at all."

Levy then gently handed Emma over to Gajeel as to not wake her and then waved goodbye and quietly walked out of the house. Gajeel then sat down on their couch and just smiled as he looked at his little girl sleeping peacefully.

"I love you my little munchkin and I hope you never go away."

As the memory then came to a close Gajeel was then reminded of how truly desperately he wanted his little girl back sparking a bigger fire in the dragon slayer.

He then closed his eyes once more looked past the pain and summoned his iron shadow form. Jose watched in shock as the dragon slayer smiled wickedly knowing that their little fight just took a major turn.


	9. Broken Spirit

Soon Gajeel turned into a shadow and slipped through his ghostly imprisonment. As he did so Jose had look of surprise on his face not expecting the magic his old guild member used.

"So I see you've expanded your abilities Black Steel very good."

As Jose looked around he suddenly began to feel as if someone was right behind him. He turned around just in time to see Gajeel going in for the punch but instantly grabbed his fist and stopped it.

"Ooh so close but I'm afraid not close enough."

Jose then twisted his fist and threw him twenty feet away and then summoned more shades to attack him. Gajeel only smiled and sucked up each one that came near him.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Club!"

Gajeel then charged at Jose and knocked him fifty feet away into a great stone wall. He then turned into a shadow and went over to Jose and then proceeded to punch him continuously until Jose was eventually able to force him back.

Jose then with much anger sent several dead waves at Gajeel who was pounded over and over with the immense dark energy each one leaving him more and more exhausted. Eventually Gajeel was on the floor barely able to keep his Iron Shadow form up.

"No matter what you do Gajeel or how powerful you get you will never beat me. But you can join me, think about it Gajeel, you could be with your daughter once more but as her comrade as we take over the magic world wouldn't that be better than to never see her again?"

Gajeel thought on maybe it was the best decision maybe he should take the opportunity he wouldn't be her father but he would be around her still. But then he realized it wasn't the best decision it wasn't enough to be her comrade. Plus Emma would be a prisoner in her own body, never to be free. He couldn't think of himself right now he had to think what was best for Emma and that was her freedom no matter the cost.

"No way in hell Jose I set my Daughter free or die trying she is not about to be that dark spirits puppet."

"Well then that can be arranged."

Jose then sent more shades at Gajeel thinking that was all he needed to finish off the dragon slayer. Gajeel however just put on a wicked smile and sucked up the shadows.

"Thanks for the snack old man I really needed that now time to finish you off, Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"

A swirling tornado of iron and shadow then came at Jose hitting him hard. Jose couldn't handle it the iron tore at him as the shadows blinded him. It soon became too much causing him to collapse on the ground unable to fight on.

Gajeel's iron shadow form then disappeared but he was the victor of this battle.

Meanwhile Levy and Aaron continued on with their battle neither one willing to give up. Aaron's dark attacks bombarded Levy and Pantherlily while Aaron was frozen, burned, shocked, and basically pelted with ever solid script spell imaginable.

"Levy this doesn't seem to be working." Lily told Levy.

"I know no matter what we throw at him it's just not powerful enough."

"Then maybe we need to go at this from a different angle."

"Like what!"

Suddenly Lily took Levy over to one of the nearby towers and set her down there.

"Lily what are you doing?"

Pantherlily then switched over to his large form and took his sword out.

"I figure if we combine our power then we could maybe take this guy down. I'll take him from the air and you blast him from down here."

"Alright be careful up there and make sure to not harm her too much that's still Emma."

"I will."

Pantherlily then gave her a node and turned around to charge at Aaron. He came at her fast with his sword at a very large setting. Aaron luckily noticed quick enough and stopped him with her night sword.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me did you, well I think you're mistaken!"

"You get out of Emma's body and return her back to normal!"

"Oh why would I do that I happen to enjoy this body, especially since it seems to cause you wizards of light so much grief."

As the two struggled to get past one another's swords until suddenly Aaron felt a familiar shock. After it finally stopped she turned around to see Levy smirking at her.

"Why you little-"

"Solid Script Tornado!"

Suddenly a great tornado consumed Aaron and tossed her round and round till she could barely see straight. When it finally stopped Lily then came charging at her and started to attack. He swung left and right hitting her several times making her increasingly angry. She then started to have a sword fight with Pantherlily each clearly quite skilled. As the swords classed purple sparks flew everywhere magnifying the intensity.

All the while levy casted spell after spell at Aaron who now had to dodge her attacks and attack Lily at the same time.

After a few minutes Aaron was absolutely exhausted barely able to keep up with her exceed opponent. Levy then saw an opportunity to take her down and took it.

"Solid Script Iron!"

Suddenly above Aaron appeared a the word iron and then it began to drop. Unaware of it falling Aaron wasn't able to react fast enough and was immediately hit with it sending her hurdling down to the ground.

A minute later there was a great thud signaling that Aaron had at last hit the ground.

"Lily!" Levy called out signaling for him to take her down to where Aaron landed.

Lily did so immediately and quickly brought her down before the great dark wizard.


	10. Whole Again

Aaron groaned as the pain ran through her body and the iron word on her crushed her.

Levy then slowly walked up to her looking down and straight at her face.

"You made me hurt my daughter and now I've beat you so get out of her body!"

"I may be down but I have no intention to leave this body just because you won the fight." Aaron said with much pain in his voice.

"You will get out of her now you've made it so she's experienced enough pain!"

"Actually you did my dear did the damage you hurt her. So are you ready to face the consequences of your actions if you somehow find away to get me out of your daughter?"

Levy's eyes widened, her heart pounded, her breathing quickened, and her body tensed. How could she not think of that what could have possibly done to her daughter? This entire time she just attacked her as if she were a common evil doer not even thinking that it was her daughter inside the evil the entire time. What if she permanently damaged, what if she killed her? Only the thoughts of her being a terrible mother went through her head making Aaron smile wickedly.

"Stop trying to put these thoughts in her head!" Lily yelled at Aaron.

"No he's right I did all these things it's my fault." Levy said tearfully.

"Levy don't listen to him!" Gajeel called out.

Levy immediately turned around and saw Gajeel running towards her dragging Jose with him.

"Gajeel your ok!"

The couple immediately hugged it out happy the other was ok.

"Oh my get me the tissues I think I laugh just cry from this touching moment." Aaron mocked.

"Will you shut up!" Gajeel yelled.

Aaron merely rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel what do we do? I don't know how to get him out of Emma's body without hurting her anymore than I already have."

"You can't and you won't!" Aaron laughed evilly.

"That's it!"

Gajeel then stomped over to Aaron and ripped off the iron on her. He then picked her up by the collar and brought her up close to his face.

"You've made my wife cry, you have taken my daughter, and overall have terrorized my family you will get out of this body and leave us alone!"

"I will not be leaving this body and as for your family prepare to be obliterated."

Aaron then started to glow purple and float in the air escaping from Gajeel's hand.

"I luckily have a little power left which is more than I need to destroy you!"

Aaron's braid came undone making her hair float everywhere around her. Suddenly wind picked up and started to swirl around all of them.

"Levy hold onto me!"

Levy then gripped onto Gajeel barely able to keep her feet on the ground. Lily stabbed his sword into the ground holding onto that as the wind whipped around him.

"How do we stop this?"

"I don't know he's just so powerful!"

It was then Levy saw something sparkle next to her she looked down and saw the Hellric amongst the rubble of the destroyed lair.

"That's it!" Levy yelled as she quickly pick up the large book.

"What is that?"

"It's his spell book so there must be a way to defeat him in here!"

Levy then frantically flipped through the book knowing the had but a minute before Aaron would unleash the last of his power. Eventually Levy got to the back of the book that had a section that still glowed.

If you wish to set this spirit free then burn this book with a spell of great spirituality.

Levy thought over the books line and after a few seconds it hit her.

"Gajeel I know how to free Emma but I need you to hold on to me and close your eyes!"

"What why?"

"If this does what I think it will then we won't want our eyes open."

"Alright go for it!"

Levy then threw the book in the air and held her hand out.

"Solid Script Sacred Fire!"

Suddenly a white flame shot out of Levy's hand and lite up the Hellric causing a great blinding flash to appear. Almost immediately Aaron felt to the ground choking as if she couldn't breath.

"What did you do?"

Suddenly her body started to turn gray and lifeless as her spirit was ripped away from her body. Behind him appeared a great purple portal sucking away at his spirit.

"No I was finally brought back you can't do this!" Aaron' spirit yelled in a much manlier voice revealing his true self.

At the same time Jose started to gain consciousness again

"You brought me back to life so your now join me in the afterlife!"

Aaron then grabbed Jose with his spirit hand and pulled him with him into the portal.

"No you can't do this to me!" Jose yelled.

"You wanted my power well you're about to get it and so much more!"

With much yelling and screaming the two were eventually dragged into the portal and disappeared forever.

Soon it was silent not a sound until Gajeel and Levy opened their eyes to an awful sight. Emma's cold, grey, and lifeless body laying before them. Both collapsed in tears distraught over losing their daughter once again.

But while they sobbed they failed to notice Emma's body crumble to dust revealing a tiny unharmed infant with wild black hair. Very quickly she started to wail feeling as if she had just had an awful nightmare.

Almost immediately Gajeel and Levy stopped crying as they heard a baby crying. They looked up and their hearts were filled with pure when they saw their daughter alive and back to normal.

The two sprinted over to Emma and immediately started to soothe her.

"Emma sweetheart shhh shhh mommy's hear mommy's here." Levy said with joyful tears as she pick up Emma.

Gajeel then hugged his wife putting Emma in between them happy that at last his family was once again whole. Pantherlily also joined in happy that the little girl he was supposed to protect was back again. For a few minutes the Redfox family just sat there coping with their pain taking in one another.

Then the ground journeyed back to their home everyone taking turns holding Emma. It then ok then three days but eventually they made it back safe and sound.

All of them were exhausted so they all went to Gajeel and Levy's bed. Emma was placed in between the couple neither of them willing to part with their baby girl for a moment. Lily turned small and later right underneath where Emma was laid. For the whole night all were greatful to he back together and basked in each other's company and most of all happy to have one another.


End file.
